


monday loop

by idkman07



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkman07/pseuds/idkman07
Summary: he was fucked since 7 am on saturday.





	1. Chapter 1

he thought he'd got it through his stupid fucking head. saturday was a fluke-  _she_ was a fluke, because he'd let his guard down and was feeling all vulnerable and it seemed like a good idea at the time. but he was gonna go back to school on monday, go back to his friends and listen to them go on about how cool he is and how much larry lester sucks balls, and forget allison even existed. he didn't think it'd be that hard- he'd hardly ever seen her around before, and he doubted she'd be caught dead in the gym or the cafeteria. so he'd keep his head down, get drunk and make out with other girls at parties, and essentially forget that day completely. he'd thought it all out. 

the minute he saw her, he knew it was fucked from the beginning. 

she was back in her baggy clothing, the trusty bag draped over her shoulder. she reached up to play with her bangs, but she was met with air- that's when he realized her face was showing, tied up with this black ribbon. god, how had he managed to forget how goddamn pretty she was? it made his breath catch in his chest when their eyes locked, her letting out a little surprised squeak. his friends saw her and snickered, knocking his shoulders. he ignored them, eyes stuck on her. her own flashed, daring him to say something. daring him to laugh with his friends. when he didn't, her pink lips turned into a thin line- he'd  _kissed_ those lips, how could he ever forget that- and stomped over, fishing for something in her never ending bag. 

"here." his bright blue hoodie was in her fist, positioned towards him. he could feel his friends' burning gazes. he knew what would happen if he took that hoodie. he'd be fucked. his dad would hate him forever. he'd become the laughing stock of the whole damn school. Her knuckles were turning white as she held the hoodie tighter. allison's look now was unguarded- her small smile after she kissed him flashed across his mind- as if even she couldn't predict what he was gonna do. he knew what he wanted to do. he wanted to say fuck you to all these guys so badly it hurt. mostly, he wanted to kiss her again, because he'd convinced himself he'd stopped thinking about her but that was only an excuse to think about her more. he'd been fucked since 7 am on saturday. 

but he shrugged. because he was a coward. 

"not mine." he said. her face crumpled. he was such a fucking coward. 

"get out of here, freak." paul sneered, towering over her. the hoodie moved in a flash of blue on the ground. he stared at his shoes as she spit on it, stomping until it was covered in dirt. he felt her leave instead of saw her. 

"fucking weirdo." matt muttered, watching her go. he stared at the ruined hoodie. 

it should've been him. 


	2. Chapter 2

she kept thinking of what brian had asked. 

when they were in a circle, talking more openly than she ever had before. if they were gonna talk to each other on monday. 

she knew it didn't really concern her. she had never had any friends- these four being the first people she's really talked to, and probably the last that's going to even partially care about her opinion. it was more about claire and andy. claire, with her perfect posse of lipglossed, fake friends. allison would rather die than be friends with people like claire's. and andy... 

she stopped thinking about it. even his name hurt. 

the rest of the day had gone by in a blur. brian stopped to talk to her in the halls, blabbering on about the lunch today and the projects he had due. she was pretty sure he had invited her to a mathletes event, but she wasn't sure. it felt like she was underwater and all other voices were muffled. 

by the time she got home, she knew saturday was like a dream. she wasn't even really sure it had happened. the only proof she had was the hoodie, now laying somewhere on the dirty hallway floor. her eyes wandered to the patch on her shabby dresser. no one had ever,  _ever,_ looked at her like andy had. she doubted anyone ever would. 

it took her a while to realize she was crying, the tears streaming down her face in waves. she ripped the ribbon out of her hair without a second look. 

*** 

"who was that, andy?" matt asked after school, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. the locker room was loud with laughter and shouts, but andy felt time stop. 

"who was what?" he said, but his blood had turned freezing and his mind was on high-alert. 

"you know. the weirdo this morning. what's her name again?" 

"miss freak? mrs freak?" peter laughed, slamming his gym locker shut. 

"allison." he got out between gritted teeth, and saying her name felt like a betrayal. 

"oh,  _allison!_ " matt gasped, hands flying to his chest. "and why did  _allison_ have your hoodie today,  _andrew_ _?"_

"how should i know?" he snapped, eyes flashing. matt jumped back in surprise, but his shit-eating grin only grew. other guys on his teams were beginning to notice now, a questioning grin on their faces as they tried to figure out if he was joking. 

"what the fuck happened to you in detention, dude?" he laughed, sizing up andy's furious form. he was breathing loudly through his nose, glaring daggers at the boy in front of him. he was this close to beating the living shit out of this son of a bitch. he didn't care if his dad never spoke to him again. he didn't care about anything besides seeing her. "you've been acting ape-shit ever since you got out." 

"damn, she must give really good head." paul said from across the bench, and it was about two seconds before andy took him out cold, tackling him to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorryyy this took so long to write!! i was lacking inspiration but now i have a good idea for a chapter 3 so probably only a few chapters left! hope you guys are still interested :)))


	3. Chapter 3

"allison." she looked up from the sink, giving claire an empty stare. the girl was looking at her expectantly, arms crossed. the door was still swinging closed after claire's friends had left, after she told them that she'd meet up with them in a sec. 

"what, do you expect me to thank you 'cause you only talk to me when your friends leave?" she hadn't meant for it to come out bitter- she was used to not feeling anything, but recently she couldn't  _stop_  feeling. 

"look, they just wouldn't get it." claire sighed, resigned. allison suddenly realized how tired she looked- her hair was not nearly as put together as it normally was, and she kept playing with the sleeve of her cream sweater. "but, i like, still want to talk to you and stuff. you're pretty cool when you're not being all weird." 

"i'm just being myself." allison sneered, but she was beginning to smile. claire's shoulders seem to sag with relief as she grinned, leaning her weight against the sink. 

"thank god." there was a moment of silence as the girls sat in their new-found truce before claire spoke again. "i-i heard what happened with you and andy." the happiness allison had been feeling dissipated in under a minute. she stared down at her unpolished nails, trying not to cry. 

"whatever." was all she could get out. claire scoffed, taking a step closer. 

"no, it's not whatever. andy's an asshole." they grew silent again as allison sniffled, claire bending down to reach for something in her bag. "here. try this." allison looked over, eyeing the lipgloss in claire's hand. 

"no. no way." it came about as a reflex, and claire just sighed, but allison could tell she was smiling. 

"trust me, it'll look good!" after a moment's hesitation, allison grabbed it reluctantly. she stared at her tear-stained reflection in the mirror, biting her lip. "dab some cold water under your eyes. it stops the swelling." claire told her, reaching over to run the tap. allison obeyed, letting out a quick breath when she saw the redness disappearing. she lightly dabbed the lipgloss across her bottom lip, beginning to smile as it reflected the light. "if it makes you feel any better, andy was like, totally in love with you on saturday." claire said after a minute, staring at her own reflection. allison froze, the lipgloss in midair. "he's had four girlfriends since freshman year, and he's never looked at any of them like he looked at you." she didn't want to hear this. she didn't want to her how oh-so fairy tale in love with her he was before he embarrassed her in front of the school. before he wouldn't even look at her in the hallways. 

"i got to go." was all she said, passing the lipgloss back to claire in a rush. 

"wait, allison-" she was already out the door before claire could finish. 

*** 

his dad yelled at him for exactly thirty seven minutes. his face turned the color of a tomato when he saw the bruises littered across his jaw and cheekbone, his cut lip and slightly crooked nose. he kept wanting to know the reason. why andrew would throw his whole life and career away. 

"was it a girl?" he spat, and it must've been the silence or the way he flinched, but his dad only got angrier. "no girl, you hear me, _no girl_ is worth this. i don't care how much she says she loves you, i don't care how much she puts out-" 

"shut the fuck up." he muttered under his breath. his dad froze, eyes narrowing to the size of slits. 

"what the hell did you just say to me?" he vaguely heard his mom pacing in the background, but he was too angry to care. there was this fierce roaring in his ears that hadn't gone away since the locker room. 

"i  _said_ ," he stood up, giving his dad the dirtiest look he could muster, "shut the  _fuck_ -" 

so basically, he was grounded for eternity and had a new nasty bruise right below his ribcage. 

he thought the aching of his whole face would be the worst part, but the stares took the cake by far. people were whispering, some blatantly pointing. he made sure to avoid the areas where his friends always hung out, taking the long way around the staircase. he found bender on the basement level, smoking something with a few other guys. 

"sporto!" he exclaimed, eyes alight. "heard about your little hissy fit." 

"yeah." he grumbled, staring at the floor. he really didn't feel like talking right now, especially to john bender. 

"was it allison?" andy was surprised bender's voice could even be that gentle, making sure that the only ones who could hear it were andy and himself. he could only nod. bender slapped him on his back, and when he winced, he apologized almost immediately. damn, he must've been really fucking high. "you didn't hear it from me," he mumbled, still at the same volume, "but she went out there." he nodded to the door that leads to the field. he barely had time to thank bender, of all fucking people, before he was running. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol OK so i thought this would be the last chapter but i guess i had more to say then i thought so ONE MORE LAID EEZ!!! i'm very excited for the next one so hope you guys enjoyed this one because friendships!!! alright lets get goin


	4. Chapter 4

"allison!" at first it was faded, hidden under the shouts from everyone playing various sports on the field. she ignored it, grabbing her bag tighter, expertly avoiding all eye contact as she quickly slithered down the white outer line. just a minute or so, and she'd be out of school. she wouldn't have to look or even think about his stupid, perfectly handsome face any more- 

"allison!" this time it was louder, the person gaining speed. she saw the flash of light brown hair and sped up. "allison, just  _listen_ to me-" 

"i don't wanna hear it-" she started to say, before she turned around and saw the litter of dark purple bruises ruining his beautiful face. he froze in his spot, staring at her deeply. she tried not to think about the fact that he'd ran all this way but wasn't even out of breath. 

"what happened to your face?" she asked, exactly as he said, "you're wearing lipgloss." 

"uh. yeah." she ducked her head down, cheeks feeling hot. out of all the things he could've said,  _that's_ what he chose? it was so stupid it was hard to keep being mad at him. "what happened to your face?" she asked again, moving her hair in front of her pink cheeks. 

"you haven't heard?" he said immediately, and then seemed to realize that out of all the people, she's the one who wouldn't. his own cheeks turned pink, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "i mean- it's nothing, just these guys, they were saying shit-"

"about me?" she finished, feeling defiant. god, how much she missed being invisible. no one would stare and laugh at her then. no one would even think about her at all. before andy. now that andy was thinking about her, everyone suddenly cared. it was suffocating. "i don't need you to protect me. you're not a knight in shiny armor." 

"god damnit, i know that." he breathed out harshly, frustrated. when she began to turn, he grabbed her arm in a desperate move to keep her there. she froze in her spot, tiny bolts of lightning sparking and igniting where their skin met. "please, don't leave." he whispered. didn't he know she would never leave? she'd never leave him ever again. she was bound to him, like a chain holding them together. fucked since 7 am on saturday. 

"does it look like i'm leaving?" she sniffed, staring at where his hand encircled her wrist. he let out a surprised laugh, squeezing her wrist. she watched as he slowly lessened the grip on her wrist, moving his hand lower and lower until the pads of his fingers touched her palm, his thumb and forefinger playing with one of her many bracelets. "i have a skin infection." she said, deadpan, after a minute of silence. her heart was beating loudly around her body, reaching down to her toes. he laughed again, softer this time, reaching forward to tuck her dark hair behind her ear. his eyes were freakishly blue. he didn't deserve to have such blue eyes. "it's contagious and you've probably already gotten it." 

"okay." was all he said, a bit of a grin on his face. 

"that's not the only thing i have. i have cholera, meningitis, and a fatal case of leprosy-" that's when he kissed her, confident and without doubt. his lips were soft and warm against hers, just like last time, but somehow not at all like last time. his hands fisted her hair, pushing it out of her face. he kissed her long and without caution. allison felt her bones dribble out of her body like all of those lovesick cartoons on the television. by the time he pulled away, most of the people on the field had noticed them. and allison, for the first time, didn't care. 

"so pretty." he breathed, trailing his thumb across her cheek, staring at her in open adoration. 

"you're bleeding." she realized, reaching forward to wipe the trail of dark red liquid blooming from the cut on his lip. he only shrugged, cupping her hand on his face with his own. 

"worth it." was all he said, kissing her once more with vigor before picking up her bag and throwing it on his shoulder, encircling their hands. "can i walk you home?"  

*** 

word that andrew clark and allison reynolds were dating spread around shermer high school like wildfire. most people just wanted to know who allison was. others dismissed it as weird and alien. others thought it was kinda sweet, a true case of opposites attract. lots of others didn't care. 

the truth behind all these rumors was that andrew clark and allison reynolds were insanely, sickeningly happy. 

andy's old friends sneered and made jokes in the cafeteria. claire's friends whispered and giggled. claire had told her that she accidentally had sorta snapped one time and told them how super bitchy they all were. she said it felt really, really good. 

the breakfast club met up once again at a diner on the outskirts of town. brian wouldn't stop staring at their entwined hands, eyes wide and giggling intermittently. bender kept smirking and claire kept slapping him on the arm playfully, a playful light in her eye. 

"i don't think andy's stopped staring at you once since we've gotten here." claire told her in the bathroom, smacking her lips together after applying lip gloss. "he's, like, a love-sick puppy or something. i have never seen a guy so whipped!" 

"really? i guess." allison wasn't one to indulge in things, such as her adorable boyfriend staring at her, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. she tried to stop the smile but it kept on coming out. "i don't know. he just gets it." 

"aw." claire smiled, looking genuinely happy for her. "you guys deserve it, y'know, after all the shit you got. i'm really sorry about all that." allison shrugged, not sure what to say. "by the way," claire said as she was opening the door, "love the ponytail. really shows off your face." allison blushed down her toes. 

"hey." he grinned again once she sat down, squeezing her hand. "i got you a soda. that's what you like, right?" 

"mhm." she nodded, probably too pleased that he remembered that about her. if there was anything that she had learned about andy, is that he was an incredible listener. no one had even cared that she could speak before him, so the fact someone was willing to sit and listen to her talk took some getting used to. they were mostly silent for the rest of the meal, laughing at bender's jokes and listening to him and claire flirty-argue with each other. "hey." she whispered, just so he could hear it. she nodded down to the napkin she'd been meticulously carving at with her knife for the past few minutes. andy blushed down to his toes, a contagious grin growing on his face. 

"i should've known you'd write this shit on a napkin." he laughed, kissing her quickly. "i love you too, you asshole." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's a wrap! i literally loved writing this because these two are endlessly adorable to me and i could literally write about them forever so YEAH i hope you guys enjoyed as much as i did!!!! not to suck my own dick but

**Author's Note:**

> aaand with that depressing cliffhanger starts my new breakfast club fanfiction! i just watched the movie for the second time and i think these two are so cute but obviously things aren't gonna go all hunky dory from the get-go, so this is just my little take on what happened the monday after. this will be a series though, so don't think that love is dead yet (although it is) hope u guys enjoy!!!  
> p.s if u get the title ill love u forever


End file.
